


Sexual Healing

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Counselor Maruki [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Past Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Maruki's counselling sessions with Mishima uncover some startling facts about just what Kamoshida had gotten up to with the Volleyball Team.
Relationships: Mishima Yuuki/Maruki Takuto
Series: Counselor Maruki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999717
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Sexual Healing

Mishima slowly pushed the door to the nurses room open. "Is this a good time?"

"Yes, please come on in. You're Yuuki Mishima, correct?" Maruki smiled gently at him. "I'm truly sorry that these sessions have been made mandatory for you. Sit down, please."

"How do you know my name?" Mishima sank down onto the offered seat automatically, his eyes wide.

"I was told about certain students in advance; ones with a close connection to Kamoshida, and you were one of them. I understand that you received special coaching?"

"It wasn't coaching, exactly…" He broke off, his gaze falling down to his lap.

"I've heard rumors, however I would love to hear the truth from you. What happened during those coaching sessions?"

Mishima's hands twisted in his lap. "At first he would only berate me, then it turned into him hitting me…" He looked up, then back down. "T-then he…" He broke off.

"Please, go on. Everything you say to me will be kept strictly confidential." He gently coaxed, though he wondered if Mishima was ready to talk about what happened.

"He said I was as cute as a girl… that from behind my figure is girlish… It hurt so much. He told me that if I told anyone that he… I'd be expelled. He almost expelled me anyway, even though I never told anyone before today!" He wiped tears from his cheeks. "I couldn't do anything! It only took a few times for me to give in and let him do it. After that… it stopped hurting so much. I started looking forward to it, enjoying it even. That's the worst part. That he trained me to like having a cock in my ass! I'm not even into guys!" He broke down completely.

Maruki set his notes aside. "Let it out." He wanted to hold the boy, but knew that even if that was not a lapse of professional conduct, Mishima would not want to be held by a man after admitting to being raped by a man.

Instead, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Cry it out; that is quite the burden to bear."

"You believe me?" He looked up in surprise.

"Of course I believe you." His expression was sad. "No one would fake this kind of pain."

"What should I do? I ache for a man to touch me…" He shook his head. "My head is all messed up."

"Are you keeping a journal?"

"Huh? No, I'm not." He shook his head no.

"Here." He stood up, and passed over a brand new school notebook. "Writing down your thoughts and feelings at night will help you gain perspective. Put things in order for you to see the truth."

"Is this homework? Will you be reading what I write down?"

"No, merely a suggestion, one that's for your eyes only." Maruki smiled at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Huh? Girlfriend? No. The girls barely even know I exist." He was surprised by the change in topic.

"I see. Well, it doesn't have to be a girl, but pursuing a healthy relationship will also help you heal." He picked his notes back up, and wrote something down.

"Before you go, can I ask you one last question?"

"You're the therapist."

"You don't have to answer this; now the rumors are all focused on the female students at least when it comes to the sexual harassment. What I want to ask is this; were you the only boy he touched?"

"Yes, as far as I know. It's not exactly something that came up during practice though.”

"Okay." He handed over a snack.

"No thanks." Mishima stood up. "I need to go."

"Be safe." He noticed that Mishima took the notebook with him.

"Rape, huh? I expected that from the girls, not from the boys." He broke off as one of the girls who came just to flirt entered the room, and even as he spoke with her, Mishima never left his mind.

* * *

  
  
  


"Huh?" Mishima's eyes went wide as he reread what he had written in the notebook journal.

_ "Kurusu's not like me, he's not a zero. With his looks he could attract any man he wanted…"  _ He swallowed hard. "What is this? I mean Kurusu's pretty hot… no wait, not hot! Handsome! Yeah that's better. I'm just confused. It's not like I'm attracted to him." He closed the book and put it underneath his mattress, where his mom wouldn't find it. 

"I'm just backed up! Yeah, I'll look through that new magazine and pump one out!"

An hour later he put the skin mag away again. "Why? I'm not hard? Is something wrong with me?" The thought swirled through his mind as he clicked the lamp off and fell into an uneasy slumber.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ "Are you free?" Hands wrapped around his waist from behind. _

_ "Yes." Mishima leaned back into a strong, male chest. _

_ "Come with me, to the nurse's office. The best way to overwrite trauma is to fuck it out with someone you trust." He could feel the hard press of Maruki's cock against his ass. _

_ "Yes! Oh God yes! Give it to me!" His hands gripped the mattress tight. _

_ "You're a good little slut. The way your tight little ass holds me so tight is adorable." Maruki gripped his chin, turning his head until they could kiss, even as his hips pounded relentlessly. _

_ "Ah… harder… yes… I'm… I'm cumming!" _

"Ah!" Mishima sat up in bed, his heart racing. "A dream? Shit, why? Why am I dreaming about him?" He hugged his knees to his chest as he cried.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Ah, Mishima-kun, please come in. Has the journal been helping?"

"No, I keep intending to write down my feelings, but every time I get started, I end up writing about Akira Kurusu." Mishima sank lower into the couch, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"What do you write about him?"

Mishima played with the hem of his shirt. "G-gay stuff… like how hot he is, and how easily he could get someone into his bed because of his hotness and even… s-speculation on his size. I'm even more confused now. And I can't even jerk off…"

"Hmm?" Maruki sat up straighter, his cheeks pinking ever so slightly. "You can't?"

"Usually the porn mags I pawn off of my older cousin work wonders, but these past few weeks I can't even get it up. I don't know if I'm just too tense, or… or if I'm experiencing withdrawal because Kamoshida's not touching me anymore or… I don't know…"

"Have you seen a medical doctor?" Maruki felt out of his depth. "It might be a psychological block, however it is just as likely to have a physical cause."

"No." He shook his head.

Maruki considered for a moment. "I'd teach you to meditate, but unfortunately I don't actually know myself. Maybe…" He stood up and locked the door.

"Sir?" Mishima was startled.

"There is a bed in here; let's move there."

"Are you planning to t-touch me?!" His body reacted to the thought alone.

"Sexually, no." He missed the disappointment that flashed across Mishima's face. "I will only be giving you a shoulder rub."

"I see." Mishima got comfy on the bed, sighing as he felt Maruki settle his weight in behind him. "Feel my hands, but don't focus on them."

"You want me to touch myself?" Mishima was surprised, and more than a little turned on by the idea.

"That is the idea." Maruki prayed that no one would interrupt them; even though he was not touching the boy in that way, they were still breaking school rules.

When he had taken the job, he knew that he had to be careful not to allow his attraction to younger men to show; and now, as he settled his hands to rub the boy's neck, he was careful not to let any other part of his body touch Mishima.

For his part, Mishima was eager to give it a try, and he wasn't shy in the least as he unzipped and pulled his cock out. "Ah…"

"Oh, right, please keep your voice down."

"Right!" He bit his lip as his hand slid over his shaft again and again. "Ah… hah…" His soft moans went right to Maruki's cock.

Maruki swallowed hard; the soft sounds that Mishima was unable to fully suppress were just too sexy, and, almost against his will, his hands slid lower down Mishima’s back.

Mishima leaned forward, raising his hips as Maruki’s hands slid lower still, tracing over the strip of skin between his shirt and pants. “Maruki…”

“Yuuki…” He could no longer deny what his body wanted; he was so hard it hurt, and the boy was so willing…

Moments passed, his hands frozen in place as he debated his options; a mad dash to the washroom to jerk vs fucking the boy.

In the end, Mishima was the first to move, as he tugged his pants down just enough to expose his ass. “You can put it in me. I’ll stay quiet and I won’t tell anyone.”

Maruki stood up and hurried to the cabinet where the condom samples were kept, and handed out as needed to male students; he also grabbed a jar of Vaseline jelly from his own bag.

“This might be cold.” His hands worked quickly; uncapping the jar and smearing the gel inside Mishima, but all the boy did was spread his legs more, no longer just willing, but eager.

Unable to hold back any longer, he unzipped, pulled his cock out, and got the condom on. “Ready?”

“Yes, do it.”

He pushed forward with a single thrust, impaling his entire length in one go, then he paused to give Mishima a moment to adjust, before rocking his hips.

No one, not even his beloved Rumi, had ever known that he preferred men, and young men, teenage boys really, at that. Still, he’d had his share of secret lovers, and was therefore able to move skillfully inside Mishima.

“Ah… hah… there… yes there!” The boy gasped as he found his prostate, and hit it with every second or third thrust.

“Keep touching yourself.”

“Yes, Maruki…” The way his name dripped from Mishima’s lips was pure sin, and he found himself thrusting harder, faster, almost with reckless abandon.

“More… Maruki!” Mishima’s hips rocked in time with Maruki’s thrusts, and a steady stream of precum dripped onto the sheets below as he shifted onto his hands and knees, stroking himself the entire time.

Then the mood was shattered by the sound of the lock rattling. “Oh, it’s locked. Maybe he’s with a student?”

“Awe, damn those other students! I was gonna actually do it today, too.”

“Do what?”

“Flip my skirt up; I’m even wearing my cutest underwear.”

“Oh, please! You so aren't Maruki’s type! He’d prefer a mature, third year like me, not a first year child like you!” The bickering female voices faded, and it became clear that they were heading back down the hall, away from the nurses office.

“They could be back at any time.” Maruki gave up on trying to make it last, and began to thrust in a way he knew would make him cream in moments.

Mishima moaned, and tightened around him as his cum splattered the sheets, and Maruki’s control was undone at last. He thrust in deeply, and came, pulling out and tossing the condom seconds later.

“You can’t tell anyone; I know I shouldn’t be asking this of you after you carried such dark secrets of Kamoshida for so long, but if anyone finds out I could be fired.” Maruki breathed into a red ear as they both tried to catch their breath again.

“I know.” Mishima stood on trembling legs, and fixed his clothing. “So I guess both those girls were wrong?”

“I prefer boys. Don’t tell anyone that either.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” He snagged one of the juice boxes Maruki kept in the fridge, and after he was certain all was cleaned up and none would suspect, Mishima left the room.

Maruki watched him leave, wondering if he had done more harm than good.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A week passed before he saw Mishima again, and when he did the boy had new confidence in his eyes, and a new bounce in his steps. “Something good happened?”

“Yes. I do like boys; loving cock was never something Kamoshida forced upon me. I know that now; I also know that I want to be more than friends with Akira Kurusu. Yesterday, I asked him to see a movie with me on Saturday, and he accepted. It's not a date, not exactly, but it is a start!”

“Excellent!” Maruki relaxed, his mistake had not harmed Mishima further after all. “Which movie will you see?”

“Oh, that we haven’t decided. I’ll let him choose when we get to the theater.”

“Sounds like a date to me.”

“D-does it?!” Mishima sat up straighter.

“Do you know how he thinks of you?”

“No, not yet, I’m going to ask at the theater.”

“Mishima, even if he doesn’t feel the same way, remember that he is only one boy. There are other boys out there, and one of them is meant for you. Maybe it is Kurusu, and maybe it isn’t, but rejection is not the end of the world.

“I know.” Mishima grinned widely as he left the nurses office to find Akira Kurusu.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
